Akizuki
Quotes Hourly Notifications (Kai) Seasonal Quotes |Christmas2014_Note = Because Zuikaku is particularly sensitive to that... Same as Christmas 2015 |SecondAnniversary2015 = 二周年！おめでとうございます、司令！これからも、秋月、艦隊防空、頑張ります！ |SecondAnniversary2015_EN = Commander, congratulations on the two year anniversary! From now Akizuki will give her best in AA defense for the fleet! |SecondAnniversary2015_Clip = |SecondAnniversary2015_Note = |NewYear2015 = あけましておめでとうございます。司令！本年も、どうぞよろしくお願い致します！ |NewYear2015_EN = Happy New Year. Commander, please treat me well this year too! |NewYear2015_Clip = |NewYear2015_Note = Same as New Year 2016 |ThirdAnniversary2016 = アーケード？司令、「アーケード」って何ですか？ふむふむ…秋月、勉強になります！ |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Arcade? Commander, what's an "Arcade"? Mhm-mhmm... I'll learn from what you've told me! |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = Refering to KanColle Arcade which was official opened in arcades across Japan around the time of the Anniversary (4/26). }} Character Appearance * Akizuki appears somewhat older than most of the other destroyers, having a significantly larger displacement compared to the earlier models. Her serafuku includes an armored "corset" and neck-guard designed to evoke the image of the ship's bow, but is otherwise white-and-gray with a yellow neckerchief. She has mid-length black hair in a ponytail with a slight ahoge sticking up from her hachimaki (which has "61st Destroyer Division" written on it), and blue eyes. * Her combat gear includes a large torpedo launcher strapped to her back with a fire director as a hair ornament on her head used to tie her hair into the ponytail, and a split bow (similar to how Nagato carries her turrets) with two Rensouhou-like familiars, Chou-10cm-hou-chan. She also carries four spare 10cm barrels in a thigh strap holster on her right leg, referencing the 10cm Type 98 gun's short barrel life requiring frequent barrel replacement. Notes * Fall 2014 Event E-2 Clear Reward. Trivia 421.jpg Reference 2 .png * Her name means "Autumn moon". * Constructed at Maizuru Naval Arsenal. Commissioned on 11 June 1942. * She refers to her turrets as Choujuusenchihou-chan (長10cm砲ちゃん). With Shimakaze, Amatsukaze, Teruzuki, and Hatsuzuki, she is one of 5 destroyers with "animated turrets". * Head headband words means "61st Destroyer Division" (partially seen 駆一十六第 on CG art). * Like Z1, Z3, Amatsukaze, Teruzuki , and Hatsuzuki, she has 3 slots from the beginning. Other DDs have only 2 slots before remodeling. * Food was in short supply towards the end of the war and meals were simplified, hence Akizuki's rather simple lunch and dinner options (her "wonderful dinner" is more common lunch now then it was back then). ** In "Fubuki, Ganbarimasu!!", Unryuu and later, Akizuki gushed over canned food, being so used to austere meals. * She was sunk on 25 October during the battle of Cape Engano. Although it's often stated she was sunk by aircraft from Task Force 38, some sources claim she was actually torpedoed by submarine USS Halibut. * ] The particular shape of her damaged bow as seen in her 中破 artwork is based on the repairs she received when was docked in Nagasaki in July 1943. They used the bow of her sister ship "Shimotsuki", who was still under construction at that time, and merged it with Akizuki. *Akizuki's name has been passed down twice as the name ship of their particular class of destroyers: the DD-161 Akizuki in 1960, and the DD-115 Akizuki in 2010. Coincidentally, both ships are the lead ships of Akizuki-class destroyers. * The extra barrels that Akizuki carries on her right leg are replacement barrels for the 10cm Twin High-angle Gun Mount as they have a relatively short barrel life due to the high velocity rounds being used.Ayaqi's comment on KanColle Wikia CG Comment by Illustrator Category:Akizuki Class Category:Ships required for Improvements